


Un papà speciale per Miles Holmes.

by coopercroft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, amore e figlio, amore paterno, avere cura di un bambino, essere padre per mycroft holmes, rosie ha un cugino, sherlock diventa zio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopercroft/pseuds/coopercroft
Summary: In una nuvolosa mattinata di Londra qualcuno bussa alla porta di Mycroft Holmes. E’ un esile bambino con i capelli scuri e gli occhi grigi che cerca il padre…..
Kudos: 2





	Un papà speciale per Miles Holmes.

Il cielo di Londra era nuvoloso e carico di pioggia, come tutte le mattine da circa un mese. Mycroft non si azzardò minimamente a uscire, senza prima aver letto le previsioni del tempo. Non voleva bagnarsi inutilmente, né indossare l’impermeabile, che era un capo che non portava volentieri. Così passò del tempo a prepararsi la colazione rigorosamente Light.  
Poi si vestì indossando il solito completo tre pezzi, che stavolta scelse di colore scuro, vista la giornata. Optò per la decima cravatta a destra, delle settanta, tutte allineate in base al colore. Poi passò agli accessori, scelti con cura. Il solito rituale dunque. Orologio da taschino e fermacravatte.  
Certo non poteva sapere che quella sarebbe stata la sua ultima giornata da uomo libero e solo.  
Sentì battere forte alla porta, certo cosa insolita per quell’ora. E si avviò a vedere chi fosse. Prima per sicurezza prese il suo ombrello da difesa. Qualcuno batteva ancora alla porta, ma Mycroft non riusciva a vederlo dallo spioncino.  
“Chi è? Chi cercate a questo indirizzo?”  
“Mister, per piacere, cerco questo signore! “Una voce di bambino proveniva dall’ esterno, e agitava nella mano un foglio scritto.  
Mycroft rassicurato e incuriosito aprì la porta e senza rendersene conto, la sua vita cambiò in quell’istante.  
Davanti a lui c’era un bambino di circa sette anni, magro con i capelli mossi e neri . Gli occhi grigi e vispi. Aveva uno zaino sulle spalle. Era decisamente sporco e provato. Aveva in mano un foglio sgualcito che porse a Mycroft, che dovette chinarsi per prenderlo.  
“Chi cerchi, piccoletto? E dove sono i tuoi genitori? “ Mycroft arcuò le sopracciglia sorpreso.  
“Cerco mio padre Signore, la mia mamma è morta e mi ha dato questo indirizzo, dove lo avrei trovato. Lo conosce Signore? E’ scritto lì il suo nome. “Il bambino lo guardava serio, e sospettoso.  
Mycroft aveva il cervello in fiamme, che presagiva guai a non finire. Elaborava velocemente fissando il piccolo davanti a lui. Che sembrava essere la sua esatta copia. Poi si decise a leggere il foglio. E come si aspettava ci trovò scritto il suo nome. Mycroft Alexander Holmes. Con allegato l’indirizzo esatto della sua casa. Non respirò per alcuni secondi. Poi vedendo il piccolo stanco che lo fissava turbato, lo fece entrare.  
“Vieni, piccoletto, credo di conoscere chi stai cercando. Tu come di chiami? E da dove vieni? “  
“Mi chiamo Miles Alexander Scott Devon, Mister. Come mio padre e mio zio, la mamma mi diceva che portavano questi secondi nomi. Vengo da Edimburgo mister, lei mi ha insegnato a prendere l’aereo per venire a Londra. Ho una lettera per mio padre, che devo dare solo a lui.” Miles sembrava stanco, turbato. Mycroft, prese lo zaino dalle sue piccole spalle e lo appoggiò sulla poltrona.  
“Vuoi mangiare qualcosa Miles? Non sei affamato?” Rimase freddo, ma cortese Mycroft.  
“Non posso signore, devo cercare mio padre! Mi dica dove posso trovarlo! Lei ha detto di saperlo! “  
Miles aveva gli occhi lucidi. Mycroft fece un lungo respiro inghiottendo più aria possibile.  
“C’è l’hai di fronte piccoletto. Almeno secondo quello che c’è scritto nel tuo foglio. Io sono Mycroft Alexander Holmes. “  
Il governo britannico guardava serio il bambino che rimase silenzioso per un lungo minuto.  
“Sei deluso piccoletto? Non ti aspettavi che potessi essere io?”  
Miles era confuso, certo non si aspettava che quel signore con il vestito elegante, l’orologio da catena, la cravatta perfetta, distaccato e tanto, tanto serio fosse il suo papà. Così lo fissò imbambolato. Indeciso se abbracciarlo o rimanere immobile.  
Mycroft vedendo i dubbi del piccolo, fu premuroso.  
“Miles hai paura di me? “  
Mycroft aveva perso tutta la sua freddezza. Si inginocchiò di fronte al bambino, rovinando irrimediabilmente i suoi calzoni di alta sartoria e gli accarezzò piano i capelli scuri. Era sorpreso dal suo comportamento, ma il cuore gli batteva a mille. Miles gli assomigliava molto. Stava pensando dove lo avesse concepito, e con chi. E questo lo turbava, soprattutto per il bambino.  
Miles si avvicinò a Mycroft. Allungò le piccole mani e lo abbracciò così forte da sciogliere il suo cuore di ghiaccio. Desiderò fortemente che Miles fosse suo figlio.  
“Vieni piccoletto, vuoi mangiare qualcosa? Ti piace il latte? Ho anche qualche biscotto.”  
Miles lo seguì si sedette sulla sedia vicina al tavolo, mentre Mycroft gli preparava una prima colazione. Scese improvvisamente e andò verso lo zaino, lo aprì e prese una lettera contenuta scrupolosamente dentro una busta di plastica, e la consegnò a Mycroft.  
“È per te mister, è della mamma. “Il bambino si sedette e cominciò a mangiare con frenesia tanto che Mycroft lo dovette rimproverare.  
“Piano piccoletto, hai tutto il tempo che vuoi.” Poi prese il cellulare e chiamò Anthea avvisandola che sarebbe arrivato in forte ritardo. Forse avrebbe anche saltato il lavoro.  
Prese la lettera e il certificato di nascita di Miles. Si sedette di fronte al camino a leggerla.

Caro Myc,  
quando leggerai questa lettera, molto probabilmente avrai di fronte tuo figlio e io non ci sarò più.  
Forse farai fatica a ricordarti di quella cena all’ambasciata dove ci siamo conosciuti, e di quella notte dove abbiamo consumato tutto l’amore di una vita.  
Io ero la segretaria dell’ambasciatore francese, Amanda Devon, tu un gentile signore dall’aspetto curato.  
Mi facesti una corte serrata e complice un bicchiere di più, finimmo per amarci una volta soltanto. Ma mi lasciasti la cosa più bella che ora probabilmente ti sta guardando curioso. Miles. Non ti dissi nulla sapendo quale lavoro pericoloso facevi allora e così ci sentimmo per un po’, ma tu diradasti gli incontri, preso dai tuoi impegni.  
Avrei voluto dirtelo, un giorno non troppo lontano, ma mi sono ammalata e ho fatto di tutto per proteggere tuo figlio.  
Miles non vuole finire in un istituto. La malattia è peggiorata velocemente e gli ho promesso che lo avresti aiutato.  
È preparato alla mia prematura scomparsa è un bambino forte Myc.  
L’ho istruito, prenotato l’aereo, e il taxi che lo ha portato da te.  
Ora se hai dei dubbi guardalo, è il tuo ritratto. Sa che farai la prova di paternità, l’ho già preparato. Voglio che tu sia certo di questo, che Miles è tuo figlio.  
Abbine cura Myc. Perché lui ti amerà, e avrà cura di te.  
Amanda Devon.

Mycroft si ricordò di Amanda e di quella notte d’amore che sembrava aprigli un nuovo mondo.  
Era sua intenzione continuare la relazione, ma il lavoro decise diversamente e lo portò lontano da lei. Amanda dai capelli castani e dalla risata contagiosa. Gentile e dolce. Ora Mycroft ricordava bene quel breve periodo, e fu felice che Amanda avesse cresciuto Miles. Anche se l’aveva colpita un destino crudele.  
“Signore, allora sei tu il mio papà?” Miles si era avvicinato a Mycroft che non l’aveva visto, preso dai ricordi dolorosi.  
“Penso di sì piccoletto, Amanda, la tua mamma era una donna meravigliosa. L’ho frequentata anni fa, prima che tu nascessi. Mi dispiace che non ci sia più. “Mycroft guardava il bambino che si era rattristato, e aveva l’aria stanca.  
“Posso sedermi con te Signore? “ Miles si accostò alla poltrona e avrebbe voluto sedersi con lui.  
“Vieni piccoletto, salì su, ti prendo io.” Mycroft sollevò Miles e lo sedette in braccio.  
Il bambino, prima rimase immobile, poi vinto dalla stanchezza appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Mycroft.  
“Posso signore?” Chiese educato il bambino.  
“Certo piccoletto, stai tranquillo.” Miles si lasciò andare e in poco tempo si addormentò stretto abbracciato a Mycroft.  
Il governo britannico, era sopraffatto da quello che era successo quella mattina. Tutte le emozioni di una vita si erano concentrate in poco tempo. Troppi stimoli irrazionali. Eppure Miles era vitale e concreto, stretto a lui. Sentiva quel piccolo corpo leggero, che respirava piano, ma si sentiva incapace di prenderlo e proteggerlo. Rimase così con Miles su di lui, preso dai dubbi del suo futuro irrimediabilmente stravolto. Capiva che avrebbe dovuto decidere cosa fare con quel bambino che molto probabilmente era suo figlio. Lui aveva un lavoro che non gli permetteva di avere una famiglia, né tanto meno un bambino da crescere. Un lavoro pericoloso, che lo aveva portato a isolarsi. E ora si ritrovava con un figlio, e non aveva nessuno a cui affidarlo. Lui non aveva mai avuto legami stretti con nessuno, chi avrebbe potuto aiutarlo se non suo fratello e John? Che ora vivevano insieme con la piccola Rosie, dopo i fatti accaduti a Sherrinford.  
Prese Miles e lo strinse forte, si alzò e mentre il piccolo si lamentava piano per quel cambiamento, lo portò nella sua stanza. Lo adagiò nel grande letto, gli tolse le scarpe e si accorse delle calze bucate e dei piedini sporchi di sangue, con delle vesciche dolorose.  
Mycroft rimase sconcertato, non capiva perché Miles avesse sopportato così tanto senza lamentarsi. Prese un asciugamano bagnato, e con molta cautela pulì le ferite cercando di non svegliarlo. Ma la stanchezza del piccolo era tanta che si lamentò appena e si girò abbracciando il cuscino. Mycroft lo lasciò riposare, lo coprì con il lenzuolo e uscì piano dalla sua stanza.  
Era completamente destabilizzato, tutta la sua ordinata vita era finita in poche ore nel caos.  
Le necessità di Miles lo soverchiavano. Erano passate da troppo tempo le sue conoscenze di quando accudiva suo fratello minore. Poi allora, c’erano i suoi genitori e adesso che Miles aveva bisogno delle cure adatte ad un bambino come avrebbe fatto? Sicuramente gli serviva un buon bagno, ma non c’era la confidenza col piccolo. Probabilmente lo aveva sempre accudito Amanda. Aveva bisogno di vestiti e biancheria e cibo, alimenti che lo aiutassero a mettere su un po' di peso, non di certo le sue diete light.  
Così prese il cellulare e chiamò l’unica donna che poteva aiutarlo. Anthea rispose subito.  
“Anthea, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, non in via ufficiale, ovviamente.”  
“Bene Ser, sono a suo disposizione.”  
“Non chiedermi nulla Anthea, poi ti spiegherò. Dovresti acquistare dei vestiti per un bambino di circa sette anni, un pò sottopeso direi. Mi serve tutto da capo a piedi. Hai compreso insomma, tu sai cosa serve.”  
“Un bambino signore? “ La segretaria di Mycroft era sorpresa e si rendeva conto che il suo datore di lavoro era in difficoltà.  
“Si, Anthea, ma ti spiegherò tutto dopo. Comunque spero che tu sappia fare un bagno a un bambino, temo di non avere confidenza con questo. Puoi farlo per me? “  
“Beh! Signore è una richiesta insolita, ma posso Ser. Ha bisogno d’altro?”  
“Direi cibo, alimenti che piacciono ai bambini. Fa un po' tu Anthea. Non hai nipoti, o bambini nella tua famiglia? Allora sai cosa fare.”  
“Bene ser, farò il possibile.”  
“Anthea, procurami un test di paternità e portamelo.” Ora Anthea comprese tutto.  
“Ora capisco Ser! Stia tranquillo arriverò presto. Il bambino come sta? “  
“Ora dorme, spero arriverai prima di pranzo. Si chiama Miles.”  
“Bel nome signore, e stia sereno.”  
Mycroft chiuse la conversazione e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona. Gli sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato era completamente indifeso. Mentre la sua mente prese ad elaborare ogni piccola soluzione. Alla fine si arrese e chiuse gli occhi sconfitto. Ora c’era Miles che lo volesse o no.  
Anthea arrivò poco prima di pranzo, con delle borse voluminose. Vide il suo capo visibilmente preoccupato, così non disse nulla e lo aiutò a sistemare il cibo e il resto degli acquisti. Mycroft prese coraggio e le raccontò quello che era successo quella mattina.  
“Ser, tutto si sistemerà stia tranquillo. Ora è solo allarmato, ma avere un figlio è una cosa positiva. Ora posso occuparmi di lui, lo svegliamo capo.”  
Mycroft annuì e con Anthea salì nella sua camera, dove Miles dormiva ancora. Mycroft lo scosse delicatamente e il piccolo si svegliò, si sfregò gli occhi e lo abbracciò con slancio. Mycroft sorpreso non reagì subito, poi si lasciò andare e lo strinse a sua volta. Anthea si intenerì a quella scena dove vide il suo capo sotto un’altra luce. E sorrise divertita.  
“Miles questa signora ti aiuterà farti un bel bagno. Io non sono così esperto e penso che fosse la mamma che si occupava di lavarti. “  
“Quando la mamma non c’era facevo anche da solo. Ma va bene signore, mi aiuterà lei. Lei è tua moglie? “  
Miles guardava Anthea con simpatia e le regalò un sorriso amichevole.  
“No, Miles lei è la mia segretaria, ed è una donna molto gentile, che per oggi si prenderà cura di te. Quindi adesso fai quello che ti dice senza protestare.” Mycroft lo aiutò a scendere dal letto e andò a preparare il pranzo per loro due, perché Anthea doveva tornare in ufficio a sbrigare le pratiche che lui aveva lasciato in sospeso.  
Mycroft, si tolse la giacca slacciò la cravatta e si mise comodo. Non era un granché come cuoco, ma preparare pancetta e due uova non richiedeva una grande esperienza. Così ci mise tutto l’impegno di cui era capace. E ottenne alla fine qualcosa di commestibile. Poi tostò il pane e si ritenne soddisfatto.  
Intanto Miles, scese correndo dalle scale. Dietro Anthea lo seguiva, ammonendolo di rallentare. Ma il piccolo era affamato e aveva fretta. Miles era pulito e odorava di talco. Anthea aveva scelto una camicia a righe azzurre e un paio di pantaloni corti blu. Ora aveva i calzini in ordine e delle snicker nuove. Lo aveva pettinato con la riga in modo piacevole.  
“Prima di mangiare Miles fai una cosa per me? Ti ricordi il test che la mamma aveva detto di fare? Anthea prenderà un po' della tua saliva, non ti farà male. Io vorrei che tu portassi il mio cognome Miles. Vorrei che fossi un piccolo Holmes.”  
“Non mi chiamerò più Devon? “ Miles sembrava turbato.  
“Io vorrei prendessi il mio cognome, ma potrai tenere anche quello di tua madre. Sceglierai tu piccoletto.”  
My non voleva stressarlo più di così. Anthea lo aiutò a prendere il tampone, poi salutò entrambi e andò in ufficio.  
“Divertitevi, signori Mycroft e Miles Holmes.” E uscì allegra.  
La piccola famiglia Holmes pranzò incominciando una nuova vita. Miles era affamato e divorò tutto senza protestare. Era educato e sereno, ogni tanto guardava Myc, studiandolo attento. Tanto che Mycroft pensò che anche lui avesse il dono delle deduzioni. Così sondò la sua intelligenza.  
“Miles, cosa stai pensando. Vedi qualcosa in me, che io non ti ho detto? Riesci a capirlo da come mi comporto o da quello che indosso?”  
“La mamma mi diceva di non dire nulla a nessuno di quello che vedevo. A scuola si arrabbiavano. Così ho imparato a stare zitto. A volte capivo se i miei compagni mentivano. Dicevano che non erano andati al campo di calcio e mi accorgevo che avevano la terra e l’erba sulle scarpe e dallo zaino vedevo che lo avevano appoggiato sulla terra battuta del campo da tennis che era lì vicino.. Erano stupidi a volte. Volevano nascondere le cose, ma invece avevano le prove addosso.” Miles lo fissava dritto negli occhi.  
“Tu signore, ami i dettagli al punto che non porti l’orologio da polso, perché ti rovinerebbe i polsini della camicia. E non ti piace. Così come quella spilla sulla cravatta. La metti perché temi che si sposti, esca dalla giacca e rovini la tua immagine. Ci tieni ai particolari, signore.”  
“Si chiama fermacravatta, e la giacca sotto gilet. Notevole Miles. Degno di un Holmes.” Myc rise con piacere.  
“Inoltre non ci sono donne qui. Il bagno è troppo vuoto e c’è solo il rasoio, e saponi maschili. Niente fiori per la casa. Ma hai un fratello a cui vuoi bene, perché è l’unica foto che hai in camera. Anzi in tutta la casa.” Miles si fece serio e continuò.  
“Signore, sei sempre stato così solo? “ Mycroft diede un colpetto affettuoso ai neri capelli del bambino.  
“Piccoletto, indiscreto! E Miles basta con questo Signore, sai come mi chiamo, ma se è difficile da pronunciare abbrevialo in Myc.” Miles annuì.  
“Va bene Myc. “ Miles aiutò Mycroft a riordinare la cucina vuota, del governo britannico. Di solito se ne occupava la donna delle pulizie, ma stavolta fece un’eccezione.  
“Ora piccoletto, sbrigo alcune pratiche dal mio studio. Tu hai qualcosa da fare? O voi riposarti? Vuoi leggere? Ma, Miles io non possiedo molti libri per bambini come te.”  
Il bambino prese il suo zaino e tirò fuori dei fumetti, poi guardò Myc.  
“Posso stare con te nel tuo studio? Prometto di non darti fastidio.”  
“Purché tu stia in silenzio, mi devo collegare in video conferenza. Sai cos’è? “ Mycroft scrutò il piccolo confidando che sapesse di cosa parlasse.  
“Sì, Myc lo so! e starò zitto. Non voglio stare nella tua camera di sopra. È lontana.”  
Miles lo guardava curioso. Poi non resistette a indagare.  
“Che lavoro fai Myc? “  
Mycroft era incerto se dirgli la cosa con serietà o adattandola ad un bambino. Poi optò per la verità.  
“Lavoro per il governo di sua Maestà. Sono un funzionario, diciamo con ampi poteri. E con molte responsabilità. A volte corro qualche pericolo, dovuto a gente non troppo ragionevole, ma me la cavo quasi sempre. Ecco Miles, perché sono spesso solo, per non compromettere la mia famiglia e le persone che mi amano.” Miles era impressionato, poi sbottò.  
“Come James Bond, allora!”  
Mycroft rise, ma il concetto era quello.  
“Diciamo che io mi agito molto meno di lui, Miles! E non guido Aston Martin! Niente gadget spettacolari. Solo parecchie carte e lavoro nell’ombra.”  
“Ma sei sempre impegnato, allora!“ Miles sembrava presagire la difficoltà di stare con il padre. Mycroft aveva capito e lo tranquillizzò.  
“Troverò una soluzione piccoletto, non impensierirti. E adesso muto, e leggi sul divano il tuo fumetto. E mi raccomando quello che senti è top secret “ Mycroft ci scherzò su, facendo sorridere Miles.  
Era rilassante trovarsi quel piccolo bambino con gli occhi acuti, per casa. Riempiva il cuore freddo di Mycroft.  
Intanto Miles si era steso sul divano vicino alla scrivania di Mycroft, che prese a parlare con persone dai nomi strani. Alcuni erano in codice. Myc, sapeva parlare tante lingue. Era un uomo originale quel padre che tante volte il piccolo Miles aveva provato ad immaginare. Ma, mai si sarebbe spinto a tanto. Così fantasticando di missioni segrete e incontri con la regina, Miles si addormentò lasciando cadere il fumetto sul tappeto.  
Mycroft preso dal lavoro non si accorse del piccolo. Che rischiò più volte di cadere dal divano. Quando lo notò, Mycroft si sentì sprofondare, aveva lasciato il piccolo dormire in condizioni pessime. Così cercò una coperta leggera e lo sistemò con dolcezza. Ebbe la certezza che come padre era un incapace. Così lo accarezzò con il cuore in tumulto, conscio di sentimenti che non aveva mai provato. Tranne quando Sherlock era bambino e lui si prendeva cura del fratello. Ma erano passati millenni e Miles era suo figlio. Aveva molta strada da fare Mycroft, ed ebbe paura. Gli si insinuò quella sottile angoscia di non essere pronto, un figlio nella sua vita non era mai stato previsto. Eppure era lì di fronte a lui, pieno di fiducia nei suoi confronti. Mycroft aveva un passato non proprio nitido, non che fosse sconfinato in atti troppo al limite. Ma certo non aveva fatto una vita da semplice impiegato. Cercò di calmarsi, prese dei bei lunghi respiri e tornò al lavoro con la mente confusa.  
Vide la chiamata di Anthea, e con una leggera apprensione, capì che già sapeva l’esito del tampone. Uscì dallo studio e la chiamò.  
“Anthea, scusa il ritardo, ma stavo lavorando nello studio. Hai delle novità?”  
“Certo Ser. Congratulazione di essere a tutti gli effetti il padre di Miles. Abbiamo confrontato i suoi dati con quelli di Miles. È suo figlio biologico, Mr. Holmes.” Mycroft provava un misto di soddisfazione e panico. E rimase senza parole.  
“Ser. Mi sente “ Anthea fece una breve risata. “Va tutto bene, capo. Diventerà un ottimo padre. Stia sereno.”  
“Grazie Anthea. “ Fu l’unica risposta che Mycroft riuscì a darle. Poi chiuse la conversazione. 

Rientrò nello studio, con le mani sul viso. Si sedette alla scrivania e fissò il piccolo che dormiva ancora. Adesso doveva capire bene cosa fare. Era più facile per lui pianificare un colpo di stato, che decidere come organizzare la sua vita con suo figlio! Era disorientato. Prese in considerazione di assumere una governante che se ne occupasse quando lui era fuori. Naturalmente doveva accudirlo e sfamarlo. Decise di parlare con Sherlock e John. Poi avrebbe reso l’arrivo di Miles ufficiale, anche con i genitori. Finalmente Violet sarebbe diventata nonna, spesso rendeva la vita difficile al figlio maggiore, lei voleva una famiglia per Myc, ma si doveva accontentare per adesso di un nipote.  
Mycroft si avvicinò al piccolo. E lo svegliò. Miles lo osservò, poi come faceva di solito abbracciò Myc.  
“Miles, ti piacerebbe conoscere mio fratello? Che vive con il suo compagno e la piccola Rosie, tua cugina.”  
“Il signore della foto? Quello con tutti i capelli? “  
“Beh. Effettivamente lui i capelli li ha tutti! Molti più di me.” Mycroft ridacchiò. Poi continuò mentre gli brillavano gli occhi.  
“Miles, sai Anthea mi ha dato il risultato del tampone di stamattina. E tu sei. Insomma se lo vorrai naturalmente…sarai mio figlio a tutti gli effetti. Potrai portare il mio cognome. Holmes. Sempre se lo vorrai. O se sceglierai di restare un Devon. Starà a te piccoletto la scelta.” Mycroft scrutava il figlio, che aveva il faccino sorpreso e fu incapace di parlare subito. Ma un pensiero lo illuminò.  
“Potrò chiamarti, papà? Myc, potrò farlo? “ Miles era preoccupato per il possibile rifiuto di Mycroft.  
“Certo, piccoletto, quando sarai pronto per farlo, mi ci devo abituare. Ma cerca di capire Miles, che sono stato per molti anni solo. Non sarà facile essere mio figlio. Dovrai essere più maturo di tanti altri bambini della tua età. E dovrai sopportare di avere un padre molte volte, diciamo, complicato.”  
Per tutta risposta, Miles libero da pregiudizi, dai vestiti costosi di quel padre singolare, dalla rigidità emotiva di Mycroft, lo abbracciò forte e gli stampò un bacio impetuoso sulla guancia lasciandolo senza fiato. Lui fu incapace di reagire, e si limitò ad arruffargli i capelli.  
“Bene allora, Miles andiamo a conoscere lo zio Sherlock. Prepariamoci per uscire. Vedi se hai delle cose da prenderti nel tuo zaino. “  
Mycroft chiamò l’auto, e attivò l’allarme della casa. Uscirono con Miles che stringeva forte la mano di Myc. Era intimorito dal conoscere lo zio. Mycroft se ne accorse.  
“Tranquillo Miles, ci sono anch’io con te, e lo zio non morde. Poi ce la piccola Rosie, tua cugina.”  
Lo aiutò a salire nella macchina nera che lasciò il piccolo stupefatto.  
“Myc, ma è la macchina della Regina? Sembra quella che vedevo nei film. “  
“Non proprio piccoletto, però è un’auto di servizio, che ho il piacere di poter usare.”  
Miles era perso in quell’auto enorme, per fortuna riuscì ad agganciargli la cintura di sicurezza. Non era certo adatta a portare dei bambini.  
In breve furono a Baker Street. E si avviarono verso la casa, con Miles che stringeva ancora più forte la mano di Mycroft. Lui si fermò perplesso, si chinò su di lui.  
“Cosa c’è che ti turba Miles? Non avrai paura.” Miles scosse la testa con un no, ma preso dall’ansia abbracciò Mycroft. Lui si accorse che tremava un po'. Così lo fece passeggiare, mano nella mano nei dintorni finché non lo vide sicuro.  
La signora Hudson li aveva intravisti da distante, ed era rimasta sbalordita. Mycroft con un bambino! Che poi gli assomigliava tutto. Corse in casa ad avvisare Sherlock.  
“Dovete prepararvi a una sorpresa! Mycroft sta girando qui sotto con un bambino a mano, che, Buon Dio sembra il suo ritratto.” La sig. Hudson era gioiosa. Sherlock incuriosito si affacciò alla finestra e effettivamente suo fratello stava per salire le scale conducendo un bambino di circa sette anni. Lo fece vedere anche a John.  
“Ma cosa ha combinato tuo fratello, Santo Dio, non oso dirti quello che penso.”  
“Già, e lo penso anche io.” Sherlock si avvicinò alla porta e attese che suo fratello salisse.  
Mycroft entrò, e fece strada a Miles. Appoggiò il suo ombrello alla porta, mentre il piccolo fissava incerto Sherlock e John. La sig. Hudson era sulla porta in cucina che sorrideva, insieme a Rosie. Miles non dava segno di lasciare la mano di Myc. Il governo britannico era irritato.  
“Bene, visto che ci state fissando così tanto da impaurire il piccoletto, vi presento mio figlio Miles Alexander Scott Devon, presto Holmes. Ora smettete di spaventarlo e venite a conoscerlo.”  
Sherlock era sorpreso, e subito pensò come avesse fatto il fratello a concepire un figlio, dato le poche donne che aveva frequentato. John invece si avvicinò a Miles e sorridendo gli porse la mano per stringerla.  
“Piacere Miles Holmes, io sono John Watson, il compagno di Sherlock e padre di quella piccola bambina di nome Rosie, che strilla e ti guarda dalla cucina.” Miles si staccò da Myc e gli strinse la piccola esile mano. John lo trovò adorabile, gli si strinse il cuore.  
Sherlock prima fissò frastornato il fratello maggiore, che lo ricambiò di un ghigno divertito, poi si avvicinò a Miles e gli porse la mano.  
“Piacere piccolo Holmes, io sono il fratello di Mycroft. Sherlock. Fino ad oggi la persona più importante che avesse, ma ora vedo che hai preso il mio posto. Miles sei fortunato ad avere un padre come lui.”  
Miles prese la mano di suo zio e la strinse.  
“Ti ho riconosciuto, zio Sherlock. Myc ha una foto nella sua stanza dove ci siete voi due. L’unica foto di tutta la casa.” Miles guardò con attenzione suo zio, mentre Mycroft defilato lo seguiva da lontano.  
“Sei diverso, zio, cioè voglio dire, non ti vesti come Myc. Sei un agente segreto anche tu?”  
Sherlock rise. “No Miles, ne basta uno in famiglia! Io sono un detective privato, risolvo casi complicati che tuo padre evita, essendo un pigrone.”  
Mycroft lasciò che Miles si ambientasse e non rispose alle provocazioni del fratello. John portò il piccolo da Rosie e dalla sig. Hudson, lasciando il tempo a Mycroft di raccontare al fratello tutta la storia di Miles.  
“Mio dio fratello, questo proprio non me lo aspettavo. Tu con un figlio! E adesso come farai con quel lavoro ingombrante che ti ritrovi. Lo lasci a nostra madre? A noi? Io e John possiamo aiutarti, ma Miles non sarà contento. Lui ha bisogno di te, specie adesso che ha perso la madre.” Mycroft si era rabbuiato in volto.  
“Non capisco perché Miles non si disperi per la perdita di Amanda. Praticamente l’ha seppellita tre giorni fa. Eppure non la menziona mai. Questo non mi piace, sembra che non se ne renda conto, è come frastornato da quello che gli sta accadendo. Temo che cederà tutto in una volta.”  
“Vedrai, che quando tutto si calmerà, comincerà a prendere consapevolezza e credo fratellone, che dovrai essergli molto vicino. Non sarà facile, per te che non sei preparato ad affrontare un figlio, consolare un bambino che piange la madre.” Sherlock si sentiva pronto ad aiutare Mycroft, sapeva che suo fratello aveva bisogno di sostegno.  
“Cercherò di stargli vicino, fratellino, ma non lo lascio, devo trovare una soluzione. Tu e John ci siete riusciti con Rosie.”  
“Già, ma siamo in due e abbiamo anche la signora Hudson. E tu? Devi trovare una governante che si occupi di lui quando non ci sei, sempre che Miles si adatti. Puoi contare su di noi, e c’è anche nostra madre, che ne sarebbe felice.” Mycroft era turbato, sapeva tutte le difficoltà che aveva a crescere un figlio.  
“Ridurrò il lavoro, non vedo che altro potrei fare, almeno fino a quando Miles non sarà cresciuto.”  
“Non ti vedo a rinunciare al lavoro, Mycroft. Trova una sistemazione per il piccolo invece, siamo una famiglia quindi conta su di noi.” Il fratello maggiore era grato a Sherlock, sapeva che lo avrebbe aiutato.  
“C’è una cosa che vorrei chiederti, fratellino. Ci terrei che tu fossi il padrino di Miles, nel caso mi succedesse qualcosa. Voglio che non resti solo.”  
“Questa te la potevi risparmiare, Mycroft, starai bene e crescerai tuo figlio, non dire scemate. Ma te lo prometto sarò il suo padrino.” Mycroft respirò profondamente e si rilassò.  
Intanto John aveva fatto il tè insieme a Miles e lo portò ai due fratelli.  
Miles si accomodò sulle gambe del padre, e si appoggiò sulla sua spalla.  
“Rosie è simpatica Myc, ma si mette in bocca tutto quello che vede. Credi che lo facessi anche io?”  
“Penso proprio di sì piccoletto, tutti i bambini lo fanno. A volte hanno prurito in bocca perché gli crescono i dentini, e così mordono tutto quello che trovano.”  
“Pensi che avrò una sorella un giorno?” Mycroft sorrise a denti stretti. Mentre John e Sherlock ridevano dell’imbarazzo del vecchio Holmes.  
“Per ora accontentati di Rosie, piccoletto.” Miles prese un po' di te dalla tazzina del padre. Poi scese e girò per la stanza. C’era un mondo da scoprire in quel posto, così si mise a guardare interessato. Vide delle foto sulla scrivania, mentre gli Holmes parlavano insieme a John.  
Miles si fece serio. “Zio, Myc posso chiedevi una cosa? “  
“Certo piccoletto.” Mycroft fissò Miles un po' in allarme.  
“Ho una zia? Di nome Eurus? “Sherlock fu imbarazzato dalla domanda. Mycroft si strinse le mani sulle ginocchia.  
“Come lo sai piccolo?” Sherlock e Mycroft aspettarono la risposta.  
“Lì zio, c’è una foto. Con dietro scritti tre nomi. Mycroft, Sherlock, Eurus. Ma lei nella foto non c’è, perché? È morta come la mamma? “ Mycroft era irritato, non era il momento per parlare di Eurus a Miles.  
“Eurus è nostra sorella, e quindi tua zia, ma è molto malata Miles è in un ospedale speciale. Un giorno quando sarai più grande la incontrerai.” Miles sentì la voce del padre incollerita, capì che Myc era arrabbiato. Si intimorì.  
“Scusa Myc, non lo farò più.” Miles si addolorò, si avvicinò piano a Mycroft e gli prese la mano, abbassando il capo avvilito.  
“Miles, non è successo niente, stai tranquillo. “ Mycroft era dispiaciuto per avergli risposto con cattiveria e si chinò su di lui. “Va tutto bene piccoletto.”  
Miles gli gettò le braccia al collo e non lo mollò più. Tanto che Mycroft dovette prenderlo in braccio.  
Sherlock si avvicinò e lo massaggiò sulla schiena. “Miles, non avere paura. Siamo una famiglia. E le famiglie si aiutano. Anche quando qualcuno sbaglia. Ed è allora che lo si ama di più.”  
Mycroft si sentì in colpa, e lo fece sedere sulla poltrona, con delicatezza. Non trovò le parole per consolarlo, si sentì inadatto e incapace nel ruolo di padre. Sherlock lo prese per un braccio.  
“Comportati da uomo, prima che da padre.” Gli sussurrò piano. “È un bambino spaventato, ti conosce solo da poche ore, vedi di regolarti.” Il vecchio Holmes accusò il colpo e si ammutolì. John che era forse il più esperto avendo cresciuto Rosie, lo rassicurò e lo aiutò a distrarsi raccontandogli le malefatte di sua figlia. John gli fece vedere i suoi giocattoli, e lo invitò a giocare con lei. Rosie già strillava compiaciuta. Prese a toccare Miles, a tirargli i capelli, a pizzicarlo ficcando le sue manine paffute dappertutto. Miles rideva, si era già scordato del rimprovero del padre. Impilava cubi di plastica che Rosie abbatteva sistematicamente. Ma era attento che non si facesse male. Un piccolo Mycroft insomma, attento a Rosie. Come il padre lo era stato con il fratello più piccolo, Sherlock. Rosie finì per abbracciarlo e lo baciò di un bacio appiccicoso e bagnato.  
“Rosie!” Si lamentò Miles con una smorfia disgustata. Poi si asciugò con il dorso della mano la guancia bagnata. Ma era felice. Sembrava più maturo per i suoi sette anni.  
Mycroft si era rilassato vedendo il figlio sereno. Sherlock voleva che rimanessero a cenare lì. Così il fratello maggiore non sapendo cosa fare, decise di rimanere. A cena Miles e Mycroft ripresero il loro rapporto tranquillo, con il piccolo che non lo lasciava un secondo. Seduto vicino al padre alla fine si accoccolò sul suo braccio. Chinando la testa la appoggiò su Mycroft, che lo prese vicino a sé assicurandosi che stesse bene.  
“Forse è meglio che torniamo a casa, che ne dici Miles. Sei stanco?”  
“Myc, “ Piagnucolò piano il piccolo “Mi sta arrivando il male di testa. Non ti ho detto che soffro di emi…emicranea.” Mycroft gli sollevò il visetto guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Soffri di emicrania, Miles? Anche io ne soffro, piccoletto. Non ti sei fatto mancare niente piccolo Holmes.”  
Sherlock si preoccupò di prendere in braccio Miles e lo portò sul divano stendendolo. Sapeva bene cosa passava, in quanto il fratello maggiore fin da piccolo aveva avuto delle crisi che gli duravano diverse ore in cui si isolava al buio e lontano dai rumori.  
“Zio, nello zaino ci sono le medicine.” Miles lo disse con un filo di voce. Il padre rovistò dentro lo zaino e ritrovò la scatola delle stesse pillole che prendeva lui. John si avvicinò e vide che la dose era minore di quella che prendeva il padre. Verso un po' di latte nel bicchiere e porse le pillole a Mycroft, che era bloccato davanti al figlio che si lamentava piano. Lo spinse con decisione a prendersi cura del piccolo.  
“Mycroft, essere padre comprende tutto il pacchetto, raffreddori, sbucciature, febbri e i mal di testa. Ok. Forza. Lui ha bisogno di te.”  
Mycroft si riscosse prese il posto di Sherlock e lo aiutò a mandare giù le pillole. Riuscì ad accarezzarlo, tremando un po’ preoccupato e teso.  
“Sono qui vicino, piccoletto. Appena stai meglio ti porto a casa. Nella stanza grande dove non ci sono né rumori, né luci.” Miles cercò di avvicinarsi, ma riuscì solo a stare male. Così Mycroft lo prese vicino a sé e lo tenne stretto. Miles si lasciò andare e chiuse gli occhi sicuro.  
Passò una buona mezzora, mentre Sherlock e John pulivano in cucina. Mycroft aveva coperto gli occhi del figlio con un panno scuro, e lo zio gli aveva messo una cuffia per attutirgli i rumori. Miles sembrava riposare, il suo piccolo corpicino respirava adagio. Mycroft sapeva quanto era dolorosa l’emicrania che lo colpiva. Almeno un paio di volte l’anno doveva chiudersi in casa per un giorno intero. Era lo stress che spesso ne era la causa, e di quello Miles ne aveva passato parecchio.  
Mycroft decise di portarlo a casa. La prima parte era passata. Sherlock chiamò l’auto poi aiutò il nipote prendendolo in braccio. John istruì Mycroft su quello che doveva fare a casa. Miles si lamentò debolmente. Lo avvolsero in una coperta coprendogli la testa. Scesero tutti e tre per adagiarlo confortevolmente in auto. Mycroft lo tenne in braccio, sul sedile posteriore. Promise di informarli di come sarebbero andate le cose.  
“Mycroft, chiamaci se hai bisogno. E usa tutta la tua intelligenza per non farti prendere dal panico.! Fratello mio, non vorrei spaventarti, ma questo è solo l’inizio.” Il fratello maggiore, annuì ma era deciso a prendersi cura del figlio. Anche se il suo cuore gli tremava nel vedere Miles in quelle condizioni.  
L’auto partì lentamente evitando scossoni inutili. Mycroft, con l’aiuto dell’autista riuscì a portare il figlio senza ulteriori danni in casa. Lo mise nel letto, con le luci soffuse, lo svestì e riuscì a infilargli il pigiama che gli aveva acquistato Anthea. Miles si era agitato un poco, ma presto piombò nel sonno.  
Mycroft lo coprì poi scese a prendere dell’acqua e le pillole. Poi si preparò per dormire con il figlio.  
Si stese al suo fianco, guardando quel corpicino esile. E provò una tenerezza dolorosa. Come poteva un piccolo bambino sopportare tutto questo. Mycroft si sentì, impotente e inutile, e una lacrima bruciante gli scese lungo le guance. Poi si addormentò con la mano stretta in quella di Miles.

La mattina dopo, Mycroft si risvegliò con Miles abbracciato a lui. Il piccolo gli aveva infilato la manina sotto la giacca del pigiama ed era a contatto con la pelle giusto sopra al cuore. Il governo britannico si chiese perché la infilasse lì. Come se volesse assicurarsi che il cuore del padre batteva. Mycroft cercò di fare piano, ma Miles si svegliò e lo trattenne.  
“Stai meglio, piccoletto? vado a prepararti la colazione, che ne dici?” Miles annuì, ma non disse nulla, era silenzioso. Mycroft non diede peso alla cosa e scese in cucina. Miles scese poco dopo, ma con un’aria triste che lasciò perplesso il padre.  
“Vieni piccoletto, oggi latte e biscotti, contento?“ Miles si limitò a sedersi muto.  
“Cosa c’è Miles, non sei allegro come al solito oggi. “ Mycroft tentò di accarezzarlo, ma il piccolo si ritrasse.  
Rimase sconcertato, poi gli versò il latte e lo lasciò mangiare senza forzarlo. Forse Miles cominciava ad accorgersi che lui non era proprio il padre che desiderava. Aspettò di vedere il comportamento del figlio, che si limitò a mangiare silenzioso. Mycroft rispose a poche telefonate di lavoro, e informò il fratello che Miles stava bene. Non gli accennò del cambiamento del piccolo.  
Miles intanto stava rovistando nel suo zaino. E Mycroft lo vide prendere un piccolo libro per leggere. Si fece forza temendo un rifiuto e si avvicinò.  
“Miles, dimmi ho fatto qualcosa che ti è dispiaciuto? Oggi mi allontani. Perché? “  
“Mi manca la mamma, vorrei tornare a casa, Myc. Non sapevo che stare con te fosse così difficile, sei così…così…”  
“Non sono quel padre che volevi piccoletto. Posso capirlo, non mi vorrei nemmeno io come padre! Però io ho lasciato a te la scelta Miles. Se non vorrai stare con me, ti troverò una famiglia che ti voglia bene e ti cresca con amore. “ Mycroft si passò lentamente una mano sugli occhi malinconici. “Non posso darti di più di così, Miles non so fare il padre, e non sono nemmeno un padre amorevole. Mi dispiace.”  
“Papà, io ti voglio bene! Ma è così faticoso sei…sei…così complicato papà! Ma voglio stare con te lo stesso . Ti insegnerò a diventare un bravo papà. Col tempo sono sicuro che diventerai il migliore del mondo!”  
Miles lo abbracciò e lo baciò sulla guancia con una forza eccezionale per un bambino esile come lui  
“Papà, prova a darmi un bacio anche tu. E così che si inizia.” Mycroft non si ricordava nemmeno come si facesse a baciare un bambino. Si commosse, prese il piccoletto in braccio e lo baciò sulla fronte, sulle guance sulla punta del naso.  
“Padre, ora sono troppi! “ Miles rise, allungando le mani sul collo del padre e pizzicandolo. “Papà. Ti voglio bene. Mi porterai a trovare la mamma a Edimburgo? voglio portarle dei fiori e voglio che ti veda.”  
Mycroft fece scendere Miles. E annuì.  
“Faremo il viaggio, insieme con l’auto, e andremo da Amanda. Vedremo tutta la campagna inglese. E il luogo in cui sei nato.” Mycroft scompigliò i capelli neri disordinati del figlio.  
“Miles, ti voglio bene anch’io. Aiutami a diventare un buon padre, cerca di essere paziente con me. Ho molta strada da fare. E tante cose da imparare.”  
“Certo, papà vedrai che non sarà difficile. Sei un papà speciale. Lo so.”  
Si strinsero forte, consapevoli entrambi che il viaggio era appena iniziato. Sarebbe stato pieno di insidie ma anche pieno di momenti piacevoli. Mycroft e il piccolo Holmes erano decisi a percorrerlo mano nella mano, insieme.


End file.
